


Harry's Mystery Man

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry has been happy and in love since the end of the war and all his friends and family want to know just who has made their friend happy again, especially one that picks Harry up on a motorbike in tight fitting clothes!!





	Harry's Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of, enjoy :)

Molly Weasley walked across the landing, basket full of clothing in her arms and smiled when she passed Bill's old room and heard Harry humming while getting ready for his date, Harry had come to Molly asking if he could stay while his cottage was being done up and waved her hand and told him no need to ask and declined the money he offered to give while staying and gave him Bill's old room.

Walking down the rest of the stairs she walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw her youngest son and daughter and her daughter in law stood staring out of the window. "I thought you said you heard a bike Ron." Hermione said as she stood on tiptoe to see if she could see better.

Ginny Weasley scoffed, "knowing Ron it was most likely his stomach rumbling."

"Look Harry said his partner will be here at ten to pick him up and it is two minutes to now, Hermione can't you cast something on him when he comes so we can see who it is?"

"No you can not!" Molly snapped making all three jump and spin round.

"We weren't going to do it really." Ginny said, "we just want to know who Harry is seeing."

Harry who was coming downstairs all ready heard the last bit of Ginny's words. "And you will know when we are ready, plus I have already told you, even if I told you who I was seeing you wouldn't believe me."

Ron stepped forwards. "I bet we will, try it."

Harry laughed. "Nice try mate." he said just as he heard a motorbike pull up. "See you all later." he said and giving Molly a kiss on the cheek he left the burrow, well aware of the four people who had followed him out.

* * *

Harry smiled as he saw his lover sat astride his motorbike, his black boots on, faded blue jeans and a black short sleeved top.

Looking up and seeing Harry hurry towards him with a smile on his face he handed his lover a second helmet and seeing who had followed Harry out he saluted them with his right hand as Harry climbed on behind him, only when he felt the Gryffindor's arms wrap around his waist did he take off.

Molly was the first to recover, "we have _got_ to find out who Harry is seeing!" she sighed, making her children laugh.

* * *

Stopping around the corner Harry climbed off the back of the bike and laughed as he took his helmet off, his lover taking his off and smiling at Harry's joy. "Can you believe them? They are obsessed with you! Wanting to know who you are."

Severus chuckled. "They will find out soon enough, are you ready?"

Harry smiled. "Ready." he said as he put his helmet on and climbed back on the bike.

* * *

The next morning Harry walked into the burrow whistling and stopped when he saw Molly standing there, apron tied around her waist, waving her rolling pin at Harry. "Now young man just who is this mystery person you are dating, we are your family, no need for secrets as we will not judge."

"Not judge? Who are you speaking on behalf of?"

"All of us."

Harry laughed, "sorry Molly but your youngest son won't like it at all, in fact all he will do is say his name over and over again asking why."

"Harry dear we are all grown ups here if Ron doesn't like it then that his own problem, he will, like all things come round, especially as we already see how happy he is making you."

"He will be at my party I will be throwing at the cottage when it is finished as I am having it all done up so he has his own rooms for his work."

"When is the party?"

"In about a week, the last room is nearly finished he just needs to show the builders what he wants doing with it today and once they have finished a couple of days to sort everything out and then party."

"Okay Harry, I will wait until then." she smiled.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Molly, I can't stop, I have to be at cottage today sorting some of my things out and checking things over." Once Harry had changed into fresh clothes he said goodbye to Molly and left.

Molly walked over to the counter and continued to roll her pastry. "Harry said he will be at the cottage today, his lover will be there also sorting things out with the builders, I said I would wait to find out who he is at the party, I only spoke on behalf of you all for not judging." she said before stopping and looking over her shoulder to see her two youngest children and daughter in law behind them.

Ron grinned. "Thanks mum," he said as he looked at Hermione and Ginny. "Lets go!"

* * *

Harry was in the room that was to be their study and started to sort through the books that were to be put on bookcases, looking at the boxes that contained Severus' books he smiled, he would leave them well alone for him to sort out, he just bent down to open a box when he heard Hermione call out his name and he stood straight up. "Fuck!" he turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Just come to see if I can help."

"And hopefully catch my lover as you have been told we are both here all day."

"No Harry, if I wanted to find out who your lover was I would be wandering around your cottage."

"You alone?"

"Yes."

"Ron!" he shouted.

"Yeah mate?" came a reply.

Hermione actually let out a nervous giggle. "They are only looking at what the builders are doing."

"They?" Harry asked before shouting. "Ginny?"

"Lovely cottage Harry!" came her voice.

"Why can't you all just wait until the party next week?"

"Harry we only want to know who is making you so happy."

"No you are itching to see who picks me up on a motorbike dressed in jeans a tight top and helmet."

"Now I will admit that has made us want to know all the more, we need to know who he is!" Hermione groaned just as a builder walked into the room.

Harry looked from his friend to the builder. "Is there a problem?"

"The rest are going to take their dinner break but I am stopping here to get some work done, your lover is a very demanding man Potter."

Harry did a double take. All the builders called him Harry, he smirked realising this was his lover taking form of a builder. "He can be, but to me he is such a big softy, full of cuddles."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Cuddles?"

"Oh yeah, he loves to cuddle."

"Get your guests from the cottage Potter I need to get this done without interruptions and I can not do that if your friends are going in and out every room saying to each other maybe he is in here, I have already told them your lover has left but they are not buying it."

"He has left? You know what he looks like then? How tall is he? Colour hair?"

"Tall as me and as for hair colour it is hard to tell when he was wearing a helmet." the 'builder' said before looking at Harry. "Your guests please Mr Potter." he said before turning to leave.

Harry took hold of Hermione's arm, "come on 'Mione, lets go and find your husband and Ginny, you can all meet him next week."

Watching Harry's friends leave the tall man walked into the study and smiled at a smirking Harry just as the polyjuice potion started to wear off.

Harry walked over to his lover and raising his hands he let his finger tips stroke the mans cheeks. "There's the man I love."

"You do?"

"I do."

"It's a good job."

"Why is it?"

The man wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Because I love you too." he whispered before leaning down to capture Harry's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Molly looked up when her children walked into the burrow. "Well?"

"He wasn't there, just Harry and one of the builders." Ron shrugged as he, Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room.

"Builder or polyjuiced?" she asked herself before disapparating on the spot.

* * *

Harry pulled back from his lover and smiled before spotting Molly in the doorway. "Molly." he gasped, but Molly wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his lover with a smile on her face.

"I knew it." she said as she walked into the room and swept the unsuspecting man into a hug. "Thank you for keeping Harry happy, after all he has been through in the war, and what we have all been through he deserves happiness."

"And you believe I can give it him?"

"I know it as I have seen it." she said before looking at Harry. "I meant what I said before but I only spoke on behalf of myself and my family, your dad Sirius is a whole other matter, so with that in mind, you want to truly enjoy your house warming party you let everyone know beforehand, otherwise you will be worrying and it will ruin the party for you."

"She is right Harry."

Harry sighed and looked at Severus. Molly however beamed. "That is settled then. Dinner will be ready at six, I will see you both there, if not I will tell all and we will all come and look for you."

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked, a slight panic to his voice.

"Now we get things sorted as we will soon have to get ready to dine at the Burrow." Severus said as he turned to open one of his boxes that contained his books.

* * *

Molly appeared in her living room. "Right then, Harry and his lover will be coming to dinner and will be here at six."

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked.

"Because I have just gone over there and saw them wrapped up in each others arms."

Hermione gasped. "Harry's lover was the builder in disguise!"

"Yes Hermione, I went straight over, told Harry it is best if everyone knows who his lover is before the party as he would only be worrying what we all think and it will ruin his party as it should be a happy time, not spending all the time watching everyone to see what people think when they think he can't hear. His lover agreed so they will be here tonight at six."

"You know who it is then mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and it is very understandable why Harry is nervous, when you do meet him you remember that he is the reason Harry is very happy and dare I say it, in love, he is actually looking forward to his future and it is thanks to this man."

"Is he the kind of bloke to ride bikes then mum?" Ron asked.

"No he isn't but then again this man has always been full of surprises, just when you get used to something you have learned about him you learn something new."

* * *

It was only ten minutes to go until six and for the past thirty minutes every time the door opened people looked up in hopes it was Harry and his mystery lover.

"I got it!" Ron said as he started to lay the table. "It's Sirius!"

"What's me?" the man himself asked as he walked into the kitchen to get another drink.

Ron turned around. "You own and ride a motorbike, I thought you were Harry's mystery lover."

"Me? I know I said I have a lover who is younger than me but only by five months, not twenty years," he laughed before he shuddered. "And anyway, how can I be his lover, Harry calls me dad as well as Remus who I am happily with." he added.

"Oh yeah." Ron said causing Sirius to pat a dejected looking Ron on the shoulder. "We will know soon enough, it is two minutes to six, pup will be here any minute now."

"Who do you think it is Sirius?"

"I want to say someone I do not like."

"What makes you say that?" Ron frowned.

"If it was someone I like Harry would know I would be happy as two people I am close to have found happiness together, but if it someone I hate then he won't tell me until he feels he..." Sirius trailed off when the door opened and a nervous looking Harry walked in, closely followed by his lover. "Damn it I hate it when I am right! Bollocks!" he snapped making Ron turn around and people walk in from out of the living room.

"Snape?!" Ron cried out.

Severus raised a single brow. "Weasley." he greeted, nodded to the spluttering red head as he placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and guided him further into the burrow and up to Molly. "Thank you for the invite Molly."

Molly beamed, "you are welcome Severus, nice to finally put a face to the one who has made Harry here so happy." she said, looking pointedly at her family.

Sirius looked to his left and saw Remus looking at him. "What?"

"You have nothing to say to our pup?"

Sirius looked across at Harry who was nervously looking at him. "I am really happy for you pup." he said, smiling when Harry visibly relaxed. "But why him? Out of all the peo- hang on, Ron said motorbike. Snivellus here rides a motorbike?"

Hermione stepped forward. "Hang on the other day you picked Harry up on your bike, boots, blue jeans, tight short sleeved top, that threw us as that isn't you, plus we saw no mark on your arm."

"Of course you didn't as I didn't have my arms turned the way that would show it to you all."

"But you saluted us!" Hermione said, "that isn't you."

"No it isn't, but seeing that and then guessing who it could be did my name ever cross your minds?" Severus asked, smirking when his answer was silence.

Ron sputtered before turning to his sister. "Say something Ginny."

Severus and Harry looked at Ginny who looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "I want to see him in his biking clothes again." she said making Severus smirk, Harry laugh and Ron splutter even more.

"Why?" her older brother asked.

"Well why not? I mean yes I was wondering the same when he picked Harry up on his bike but at the same time I couldn't help thinking Harry is a lucky sod for bagging himself a man with an arse that looked so lush in those tight jeans."

"Ginerva!" Molly said at the same time Sirius screeched "Lush?!"

Severus chuckled. "May we eat? Harry and I have been busy all day and we are ravenous."

"Well I'm not sitting next to him." Sirius mumbled as he walked over to the table and sat down, Remus chuckling and sitting next to Sirius after hugging Harry and shaking Severus' hand.

Harry sat down on Sirius' other side. "I will sit next to you dad."

Sirius smiled at Harry's words, it had been weeks since Harry started calling Sirius dad as he asked if he could call Sirius and Remus that as it felt right to him. "Thanks son." he said, missing the smirk shared between Harry and Severus.

Once everyone was seated and was told to start loading their plates and dig in, Harry and Severus stood up and swapped seats, with Severus now sitting next to Sirius.

"Remus switch with me?" Sirius asked his lover only getting a shake of the head and a laugh in return.

"Stop being such a child Black, this is a good thing, we can talk during dinner and get to know each other more, for Harry's sake it is what we need to do."

"Why?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Because Severus has asked me to bond with him... and I said yes." he said.

Everyone at the table had stopped loading their plate with food and all started talking at once, congratulating them both, those who could reach, leaned over and shook Harry's and Severus' hand, congratulating them. Well, all but one.

"Sirius." Remus warned. "Our son is getting married to the one he loves and who makes him happy, don't you have something you would like to say?"

Sirius took a deep breath before turning to face Harry. "Congratulations son I am happy for you." he said before starting to load his plate with food.

"And?" Remus pushed, stopping Sirius from putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

Sirius sighed and looked at Severus. "Congratulations on your upcoming marriage to my son."

"Thank you... dad." Severus answered, smirking when Sirius started to choke on the piece of meat he had just finished chewing.

* * *

_**The end.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
